castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Giant Bat
Die Giant Bat ist ein wiederkehrender Boss in der Castlevania Serie und der erste Boss, der jemals in einem Castlevania Spiel aufgetaucht ist und somit auch zu einem Symbol der Serie geworden ist. In fast allen Spielen, ist er mehr als nur eine einzige Fledermaus. In Aria of Sorrow wird gesagt, dass die Giant Bat einer der drei wichtigen Teile von Dracula's Macht sind, zusammen mit dem Flame Demon und dem Succubus. Die Giant Bat hat mehree Namen und Identitäten in den verschiedenen Spielen, inkl. Phantom Bat, Zapf Bat (besteht aus Schätzen), Darkwing Bat (spezialisiert auf Wind), Big Bat (Teilt sich in zwei Fledermäuse auf), Bat Company (Viele verschiedene Fledermäuse, die die Form anderer Dinge annehmen können), oder die Twin Bats (Zwei Giant Bat's die zusammen kämpfen). Mythologie hinter dem Monster Obwohl es einfach ist, die Phantom Bat als eine Kreation, die in den Köpfen von Konami entstanden ist, zu bezeichen, gibt es Berichte, wonach Menschen riese Fledermäuse in der Wildniss erblickt haben. Obwohl nie die Existenz einer solch großen Fledermaus bestätigt wurde, ist es leicht verständlich, wieso Menschen sich vorstellten, dass solche Kreaturen existieren. Vampirfledermäuse wurden sei Jahrhunderten mit Dunkelheit und dem Bösen in Verbindung gebracht (wobei die Verbindung zwischen Vampiren und Fledermäusen noch nicht so alt ist. Es waren spanischen Conquistadoren, die eine blutsaugende Spezies in Amerika entdeckten). Nicht zu vergessen, dass viele Menschen auch so einfach Angst vor Fledermäusen haben. Jedoch ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Phantom Bats wirklich existieren, da es Wesen von dieser Größe sehr schwer fallen dürfte, tatsächlich zu fliegen. Siehe den Externe Links für mehr Informationen. Gallerie Image:C1 Phantom Bat.JPG|''Phantom Bat'' aus der japanischen Castlevania Anleitung Image:VK Phantom Bat.JPG|''Phantom Bat'' aus der japanischen Vampire Killer Anleitung Image:Gamebook Darkwing.jpg|''Phantom Bat'' aus Akumajo Dracula Gamebook Image:LCD SQ Vampire Bat.JPG|''Vampire Bat'' aus dem LCD Simon's Quest Handheld Spiel Image:NP C3 Giant Bat.JPG|Die Phantom Bat im Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Image:Captain N Giant Bat.JPG|''Phantom Bat'' aus dem Captain N: The Game Master Cartoon Image:62jewelbat.jpg|thumb|''Zapf Bat'' (Golden Bat) aus dem All About Akumajo Dracula Guide für Super Castlevania IV Image:RoB Phantom Bat.JPG|''Phantom Bat'' aus der japanischen Rondo of Blood Anleitung Image:DXC Phantom Bat.JPG|Aus Dracula X Chronicles Image:Keyboardmania Giant Bat.JPG|Giant Bat in KeyboardMania Mix 2 Image:Koma Phantom Bat.JPG|''Phantom Bat'' aus den Koma Comics Image:OoS Twin Bats.JPG|''Twin Bats'' aus Castlevania: Order of Shadows giantbat.gif|Gigant Bat aus Hamony of Dissonance Auftreten Castlevania Die originale und erste Phantom Bat. Sie fliegt durch den Raum und stürtz sich manchmal auf den Helden. Sie kann auch Feuerbälle spucken. Im finalen Level sind am Anfang gleich mehrere von ihnen unterwegs, die allerdings weniger Treffer aushalten. Vampire Killer Ähnlich wie die Phantom Bat im original Castlevania. Castlevania: The Adventure Dracula's zweite Form in Castlevania: The Adventure ist eine Phantom Bat. Castlevania: Simon's Quest (LCD) Sie fliegen über und vor einem und sind von normalen Fledermäusen nicht zu verwechseln, bis sie direkt vor einem sind. Sie stürzen sich auf den Helden, sobald er auf dem Boden, oder in der Luft ist und sie benötigen zwei Peitschenhiebe um zerstört zu werden. Sie sind 20 Punkte wert. Dracula's Curse Die Phantom Bat Dracula's Curse schießt weder Feuerbälle, noch stürzt sie sich auf den Spieler, sondern sie fliegt herum und versucht den Spieler im Nahangriff zu attackieren. Sobald sie getroffen wurde, teilt sie sich in zwei Fledermäuse, die ihre Angriffe fortsetzen. Werden diese getroffen, teilen sie sich wieder auf. Sie ist erst besiegt, wenn alle Teile zerstört sind. Super Castlevania IV Man bekämpft sie am Ende von Dracula's Schatzkammer in Super Castlevania IV und ihr Name hiert Zapf Bat. Sie besteht komplett aus Gold und Juwellen. Am Anfang greift sie, wie jede andere Giant Bat an. Wenn immer sie getroffen wird, fallen Gold und Juwellen von ihr ab, die Simon schaden zufügen, sobald sie ihn treffen. Wenn man ihr genug Schaden zugefügt hat, zeilt sie sich in kleinere Fledermäuse auf, die herumflagen und ständig gefährliche Goldstücke fallen lassen. Auch hier müssen alle Fledermäuse besiegt werden. Der Grund für den Namen ist ein Mysterium, möglicherweiße kommt er von "Zapf Dingbats", ein Wingdings Font (siehe Externe Links). Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Sie sind normale Gegner hier. Wie in Dracula's Curse, zeilen sie sich in kleinere Fledermäuse, wenn sie getroffen werden. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood und Dracula X Chronicles Wie im Original fliegt sie herum, stürzt sich auf den Helden und verschießt Feuerbälle. Sie beginnt als Gruppe von Fledermäusen, die sich zu einer großen Fledermaus zusammenschließen, die sich wieder zerstreuen, sobald sie getroffen werden und dann auch unverwenundbar werden, nur um sich wieder zusammenzusetzen und ihre Attacken fortzusetzen. Später gräbt sie sich auch auf den Boden für eine Weile ein, um Schutt vom Grund herauf zu schmeißen. Castlevania Chronicles Siehe Rondo of Blood (jedoch gräbt sie sich hier nicht ein). Vampire's Kiss "Myotia" in der englischen Anleitung. Eine große Fledermaus, die in eine Kette aus Fledermäusen zerbricht, wenn sie getroffen wurde. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Möglicherweiße einer der einfachsten Bosse im ganzen Spiel. Man findet sie im Inverted Clock Tower. Die Darkwing Bat hat Flügel, die um einiges größer als ihr eigener Körper sind. Sie schlägt damit um Wind zu erzeugen, der Alucard gegen die Wand schleduert. Sie versucht auch Alucard direkt anzugreifen und schlägt plötzlich die Flüge zusammen und lädt sie wie einen Bohrer auf. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Im Grunde wie in Rondo of Blood. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow in Aria of Sorrow zerdrückt wird]]Die Giant Bat in Aria of Sorrow hat ein beeindruckendes Auftreten, als sie sich aus einer vielzahl von Fledermäusen, die an der Decke hängen, zusammensetzt, sie werd jedoch von Balore's gigantischer Hand zerdrückt, noch bevor sie Soma angreifen kann. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Die Bat Company in Dawn of Sorrow formt die Silhouette einer gigantischen Fledermaus. Jedoch sind es immer noch lauter kleine Fledermäuse. Sie fliegen herum und schießen auseinander, wenn sie getroffen werden und können auch andere Formen annehmen, wie eine gigantische Hand. Statt Feuerbällen, schießt sie mit Ringen auf Soma. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Die Giant Bat kehrt als Mini-Boss in der ersten Stage von The Adventure ReBirth zurück. Sie fliegt herum und schießt nach vorne, um Christopher anzugreifen. Dast is auch ihre einzige Attacke. Jedoch teilt sie sich in kleinere Fledermäuse auf, wenn sie dreimal getroffen wurde und setzt sich an anderer Stelle wieder zusammen. Externe Links *Zapf Dingbats en:Giant Bat Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Bosse Kategorie:Castlevania Bosse Kategorie:Vampire Killer Bosse Kategorie:The Adventure Bosse Kategorie:Dracula's Curse Bosse Kategorie:Super Castlevania Bosse Kategorie:Rondo of Blood Bosse Kategorie:Dracula X Chronicles Bosse Kategorie:Chronicles Bosse Kategorie:Vampire's Kiss Bosse Kategorie:Symphony of the Night Bosse Kategorie:Harmony of Dissonance Bosse Kategorie:Dawn of Sorrow Bosse Kategorie:The Adventure ReBirth Bosse Kategorie:Fledermaus